


eyes on you

by nekrateholic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, but no one is unhappy about it, side markbam/markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: AAAAAAAAAA!!! happy holidays.no but really! i hope you had the best time! my got7 skills are a bit rusty but i tried ;; i hope you like your present!! ❤(also, i swear the title wasn't supposed to be. that. but. well.)❤
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainydaydy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaydy/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAA!!! happy holidays.  
> no but really! i hope you had the best time! my got7 skills are a bit rusty but i tried ;; i hope you like your present!! ❤  
> (also, i swear the title wasn't supposed to be. that. but. well.)
> 
> ❤

Honestly, Mark could probably write a whole book on the college experience of a university full of supernatural beings. He probably should. It would sell like crazy and at the end of the day, there’s nothing supernatural about his student loans.

But then again, publishing a book like that would mean his college life would become public knowledge. His mom would read it. Mark absolutely does not want his mom to read about his college experience.

*

Case in point: Bambam, in jeans so tight they must be illegal in some faraway country with a smirk to match.

His shirt is merely an excuse for one, scraps of mismatched fabric that shows more than it covers (and probably costs Mark’s rent for at least a month).

Mark hates himself (and his dick) with every step Bambam takes towards him. The fact that they’re in a goddamn public library doesn’t help at all.

*

“Didn’t you feed, like, a week ago?” Mark mumbles, helplessly watching as Bambam unbuckles his belt. “And does it have to be  _ now?” _

He can’t help but look around. Sure, there is no one around now and Fiction isn’t the most popular section out there during exams but one inconvenient turn could place them right within eyesight of literally anyone-

“I had to change form to escape this really annoying human and it ate through my supply,” Bambam explains, offhand, like he’s talking about the weather. While he’s shoving Mark’s pants down. 

“It’s okay, little one, I know how much you enjoy this” he says with a gentle pat to Mark’s dick, “don’t listen to him.” 

His voice is almost fond.

Mark squeezes his eyes shut. What does it say about him that the whole ordeal barely affects the haziness in his brain? For now. “Can we, uh, not do that?”

“Oh, speaking of doing things,” Bambam says, hand slowly, almost absently moving down the length of Mark’s cock. Except it’s Bambam. Nothing is ever done without a reason when it concerns Bambam. 

Which is only further proven by, “Rumor has it you’re fucking Choi Youngjae?”

“What the fuck,” Mark groans, slapping an arm over his eyes.  _ Why is this happening? _ “You're literally about to suck my lifespan out of my dick. Can we not talk about Youngjae?”

“See, you’re saying that,” Bambam starts with a grin that can only be described as Bambam-levels of annoying, “but my friend here seems to disagree?”

There are hasty steps on the other side of the shelf and Bambam grins up at him as they stop, then abruptly head the opposite direction with double the speed.

Mark wants to die and the hazy fog in his brain has absolutely nothing to do with his dick  _ or  _ Bambam’s mouth. Probably. Rational thoughts aren’t the easiest thing currently.

(He hopes it’s not the librarian this time, at least. Bambam gets a free pass by virtue of sex being his sustenance but Mark, as the meal, only gets sneaky glances with various levels of judgement.)

*

Mark is not fucking Choi Youngjae. Sadly.

He wants to, though, and the worst part here is that Youngjae knows that as well.

Mark is not entirely sure how it got to this point. They’re not friends. They don’t even run in the same circles - Youngjae is a fellow human and tends to stick to the human population of their school while Mark knows pretty much everyone and, well. Gets around.

Although no one would admit it out loud, that’s probably why Mark got separated from all of his friends at the single weekend away some of his grade had decided to go on as a bonding experience.

Cue, Mark walked into his hotel room for the night to find Choi Youngjae staring at him with a blank expression. 

In the middle of the room, of course, was a single king sized bed.

To his credit, Mark did attempt to not be a horny creep. He was friendly, even, he was at his best behavior right until Youngjae walked out of the shower in a pair of pyjama pants and his hair all wet and in his eyes and-

Mark never thought he’s into that kind of thing before that very moment.

The image still haunts his memories.

He still didn’t make a move, though, and Youngjae didn’t either. Nothing happened except Mark occasionally losing his shit (in private). Youngjae turned out to be quite the fun company when he’s not making Mark’s insides boil, which, to be fair, was quite often. The bed did not help.

The saddest part, however, is that this whole thing didn’t stop when they came back from their trip. In fact, now that they no longer had to occupy the same close space, things are almost worse. Youngjae uses any and every opportunity to make Mark’s life hell (and his dick hard). From casual, well placed remarks in otherwise innocent conversation to straight up innuendos whispered in Mark’s ear when no one is paying attention. 

It was noticed soon enough, of course, because someone is always paying attention and the rumor mill ran with it. For once in his life, Mark only can only wish the rumors were true.

*

“Bro, this is getting ridiculous,” Jackson says as he walks in on Mark watching shitty recordings of their college choir club on Youtube. Definitely not because of Choi Youngjae, he’s just found a new appreciation of music. College choir music... 

The only reply he has for Jackon is, “Shut up.”

“So,” Jackson says, this time a whole lot closer to Mark’s face. Mark gets a whiff of fresh grass and, right. Full moon last night. It always makes Jackson extra wound up. “Want some help getting him out of your mind?”

_ Highly unlikely, _ Mark thinks but hey, who says no to a helping hand? That’s what friends are for, right?

*

Of all the unlikely things to happen in Mark’s life, finding Choi Youngjae curled up on his couch on a stormy autumn afternoon is pretty high on the list.

All they do is stare at each other for a few awkward moments.

“Hi,” Youngjae greets, curling up further in his (Mark’s?) blanket. “My roommate surprise-sexiled me and I forgot my phone and my wallet inside because I’m an idiot. Your roommate found me wandering around campus and brought me here?”

Of course. Fuck you, Jackson. Mark makes a mental note to buy him a fruit basket. Or maybe one of those squeaky toys from the pet store.

When Mark doesn’t say anything for apparently too long, Youngjae huffs. “Look, I know we have this thing and you wanna fuck me and that’s fine but like, could we maybe cuddle first or something? I’m cold and annoyed and I’d appreciate a cup of hot chocolate. Or, like, hot water, that would do too. My standards aren’t very high at the moment.”

“Okay, first of all,” Mark says indignantly, “we definitely have hot chocolate. I think. But also, what the hell? I wouldn’t make you do stuff with me just to hide you from the rain.”

“I know, I know,” Youngjae waves a hand, dismissive. “I just figured, might as well. The rumors are getting ridiculous at this point, might as well make it happen, right?”

“That’s not-” Mark tries, just to be cut off. 

“I know.” Youngjae says slowly, like he’s talking to a child. “But I really am cold right now and I’d appreciate that hot chocolate.”

“And cuddles,” Mark adds, before he can think better of it.

Youngjae grins. “And cuddles. And if the cuddles lead other things, well.”

He shrugs one shoulder, that same expression he uses when he’s tormenting Mark in public.

Mark speedwalks into the kitchen, praying to everything above that there is, in fact, hot chocolate and he wasn’t just making that up.


End file.
